Computers have become an integral part of our daily lives. Many people rely upon computers to store data for work, to store personal media, to communicate with one another, etc. All of these actions use a computer to store data as items (e.g., emails, files, cells within a spreadsheet, etc.) that are accessible by both the computer and a user. Over time, the number of items that a computer may store can grow to including hundreds or thousands of items that a user may interact with. For example, computers may store a large number of media files or emails that a user may need to access or manipulate (e.g., delete or transfer). To aid in the selection of a large number of files many computers offer organizational options which allow a user to more easily group items.